The marine who wants nothing more then to be a pirate
by monkey121luffy
Summary: This is a story about a marine who saves luffy's life after he get caught by the marines then requests to join his crew inspired by luffy's tenacity and raging spirit he proclaims he wants to be luffys apprentice. I don't own One piece but I do love writing so please give feed back so I know what to do also Ideas are encouraged for my story.
1. Chpt 1 the Great Sea

**_I do not own anything from one piece Please support the official release I sure do XD_**

Captain marine #3 –Sengoku-hino hino fruit- afro devil fruit user he can turn his entire body into gold.

Second in command #3- Kinta-swords men-Orange hair red eyes he has tan skin and a shiny and he wears a dragon red kimono labeled justice.

Rita 3rd in command #3-Dice dice fruit the fruit originally belonged to mr. 1- Red hair and green eyes his body is tan and thick with muscles and short spacey hair that he refused to get cut in the least.-later on he will be apart of the straw hat crew.

Luffy-captain of the straw hats-Gum gum fruit-king of the pirates

Zoro-Worlds second greatest swords men-no devil fruit-greatest swordsmen

Nami-Navigator-weather powers- no devil fruit…A complete coward-map the whole world

Usopp-Sharp shoot/liar-no devil fruit powers…A complete coward-brave warrior of the sea

Sanji-Cook-No devil fruitpowers-See the great sea the all blue

Chopper-the doctor-Human human fruit- Blue nose reindeer trained by a foolish doctor and the great koreha –to travel the world

Robin-the archeologist- hina hina fruit- to live free

Franky-The ship engineer-Cyborg-The greatest ship maker

Brook-Musician-The greatest musician

CHAPTER 1 the great sea

Rita grumbled and shifted in a chair, "I'm bored sir, when will we get to see action?" His red hair danced in the wind as his green eyes stared at a cloud aimlessly watching, the dark hard oak marine vessel parade the sea like a lost sea king in the ocean. Its white sail labeled with the number 3 flailed against the harshening wind. "Looks like a storms coming." He whispered softly to himself as the navigator gave solid directions to the east so they wouldn't get caught in the harsh windless sea known as the calm belt. The red lines mountain peak coming into view as Rita grinned, "Finally the grand line I will finally get to see it with my own two eyes." He chirped with enthusiasm as the air started to pick up more. He stared at several wanted posters completely exstatic as he hoped and dreamed that one day he would get to meet his secret idle the straw hat crew. Luffy, Sanji, Sogeoking, Chopper, Robin, nami, franky, and Brook. He grinned stretching when he heard his captain start yelling, "YOU BETTER GET BUSY SOLDIER!" Rita shot up and growled, "Y-YES SIR!" He then charged into the cabins with a mop. He then sighed softly, "Geez commander sengoku is really having a bad day… I hope hope he doesn't find me again I hate it when he gets like this…" he mumbled as he started to slowly mop the floor.

"I SEE THE WATER WAY CAPTAIN!" Howled the marine navigator. "IF WE KEEP ON THIS HEADING WE SHOULD GO UP AND OVER CAPTAIN!" He hollered over the loud water way striking against the walls of the red line. "MY GOD IT GOES UP THE MOUNTAIN!"

The second in command Wooped, "FINALLY HOME! HEAR WE GO!" everyone howled with excitement as the sped up not realizing they were positioned at the wall.

"SHIT!" the whole crew howled and immediately started to force the ship to turn but it wasn't working the water was to rough and the wind screaming into their sails. "CAPTIN HELP US!" They howled trying their best to get back on their original heading. Rita listened to the yelling and felt the boat shake and he sighed, "So were about to hit a wall huh…No way in hell am I going to be brought down by a wall." Rita smiled and chimed, "Don't worry captain I got this." He slowly walked up the stairs

Sengoku sighed, "Fine Rita but try not to destroy the whole mountain this time." He gruffed crossing his arms as his afro twitched with the wind. Rita smiled and raised his arms grinning a rather dark grin as they changed glinting in the sun he swung down after a long moment of terrifying silence the mountain side shattered falling into the water the current forced them back on the proper route and they shot up the mountain, "YES, WERE BACK ON COURSE!" Rita chimed grinning pleased with himself as the whole crew howled and wooped with amaze and astonishment.

"Did you have to destroy the whole mountain?" Grumbled the second in command Kinta. "So reckless This is why you were refused a higher position and I became second in command." He grinned rather cheekily as a hand came around and slugged him in the face, "SHUDDUP YOU STUPID WANNA BE MARINE HAG!"

"What did you call..." He lurched forward as the boat jolted, "Were above the clouds… " Smiled Rita ignoring his shipmate full heartedly exploring the fast moving water as he almost fell overboard. His waist was grabbed and he was yanked back on, "IDIOT YOU CAN'T SWIM!" Screamed Kinta. Throwing him down on to the deck aggressively.

The navigator laughed, "You would think two brothers would get along much better then you two do." He grinned, "You two are so still rookies even though your both the strongest ones here your both still children compared to the rest of us."

"CAPTAIN THE EXIT IT'S FAST APROCHING!" Howled the woman in the eagles nest up top. "I SEE THE GRAND LINE!" She chimed watching the horizon grow flat as they sped out of the weird water way. "We've arrived captain." She chimed as the anchor was dropped and the captain spoke, "Alright men its about time we take a break check the ship and see if there is any need for repair WE SET SAIL AGAIN IN AN HOUR!"


	2. Chpt 2 the marine base Luffy Captured!

Chapter 2 The marine base and the Rubber man CAPTURED?

"Wow this place is huge so many people...So much space I can't believe it this is really the marine Base? Its very overwhelming." Chimed Rita Staring at the White walls and the impressive state of the strong crews that resided here.

The commander smiled, "Welcome to the marine base new marines." He then hugged Sengoku with a grin, "Good to see you again old friend, I have some great news lets go to my office and discuss the nature of your very special mission. Its about him. "

"Him huh…WAIT Who caught him?" He growled almost over ecstatic, "He was finally caught…What about his crew? Are they still running loose?" Sengoku huffed with a light grin.

"We found him drifting in a half sunk sea vessel, We assumed his crew abandoned him and left him for dead he was on the brink of starvation and we haven't fed him anything at all so he's practically dead he's blearily moving but it seems he still alive."

We'll get him board and chained up in a cell we ended up using sea prism so be careful he is still labeled dangerous cuz he is still trying to fight and he can use haki so this is no joke you can't let him get away he has brought to much disgrace to the marine's already if he ends up escaping, IT WILL NOT ONLY BE YOUR HEAD!" He growled sternly before waving, "BRING HIM OUT AND GET THE SPECIAL CARGO LOADED! BRING OUT STRAW HAT!"

Luffy weakly grumbled, "Were are we going? I hope there's food." He mumbled his rugged body flexing his weak muscles as his straw hat threatened to leave his head and blow away only to be saved by the thin rope holding it around his neck.

The headquarters lieutenant approached the ship a rather unusually large grin on his face. "you're going to the hangman's noose. You fool, We told you, you weren't getting so much as a scrap of food from us, Pirate. Now just move you'll get to see the end soon enough."

Luffy grinned and coughed weakly, "Haha I guess that is what you said huh. Haha I just figured since I couldn't escape anyways you might be willing to give me one last meal…With lotsa meat." His grin widened only to get a punch to the face, "SHUT UP YOU DAMN PIRATE!" Luffy's smile didn't desipate as he was thrown into the thick concrete of the base floor. "Well that hurt." He laughed sitting up. "Was that really necessary?" He smirked at the one who punched him. "You'll regret that when my crew comes for me." He grinned only to have it turn into a frown.

"Haha friends your so called friends abandoned you in a boat and left you for dead, with no food and only sea water to drink. I'd say your friends are completely gone from your life. Luffy growled and pushed up from the ground, "Gum Gum BULLET!" He howled and threw himself deep into the chest cavity of the male mercilessly throwing him through the marine wall. "TAKE THAT BACK YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM!"

Luffy was thrown to the ground again and was beaten for his insolence, but he seemed unfased as he huffed stupid. He then groaned and his tongue fell out. "Ah to much strength I'm down…" HE mumbled sleepily as the growled, "Get up and get on the ship."

Rita stared at the new hole in the marine base and a look of awe was very present on his face, "Wow Even though he is wearing sea stone he still managed enough strength to break the wall incredible." His eyes shined as his hidden ambition peered through. "amazing…" He whispered. "He's even better then I thought…"

Luffy grumbled and slowly stood up and walked onto the ship with little resistance, He was taken to the brig and tied up inside a sea prism cell, "Have a good trip stupid pirate." He grinned, "I wish I could see your head roll down those steps."

Luffy smiled, "I've always wondered what it would be like to be apart of an execution I can't wait." He chirped stretching slightly. "Sleepy…" Mumbled Luffy falling asleep.

It took about and hour and a half to finish the packing of the ship, "Its finally done, everything is loaded sir, We should head out to the base now while we have a strong head wind. We will end up having to take the long way right because of the once every 5 year whirlpool in the you know where…" He mumbled, "Your right that's why I have to bring him there were going to meet up with 3 war ships on the way there in about 3 days. LETS SET SAIL WERE LEAVING!" He howled out and boarded the ship with the last of the crew setting out to the sea. "WERE GOING TO IMPEL DOWN!"


	3. Chapter 3

(Sry everyone this is a long chapter so I'm breaking it into 3 parts labled day 1-3 I hope you like it ^^)

Chapter 3- 3 days to freedom

Day 1-

Luffy sighed softly weakly struggling against his restraints, "Damn these are tight… And what do you want?" He mumbled softly seeing Rita hiding behind a thick bourbon colored beam that held the ship together, "Are. Are you really him? Are you really the luffy of straw hat crew the 400,000,000 berry man? The man who will become king of all the pirates." He chimed enthusiastically. As he watched him closely

Luffy smiled and nodded, "Yep that's me alright the greatest bounty in all the blue sea's and the on and only KING OF THE PIRATES!" He grinned even more as he was being praised by a weird marine who seemed completely infatuated with his present status. "Wow so how did a man of your stature get captured so easily." Luffy grumbled softly, "That's sorta a long story…" He smiled awkwardly. "Ah ya very long… and ah well it was sorta my fault… hehehe."

"Oh? I got time" He chirped softly sitting down in front of the beam he was standing behind, "Please tell me."

Luffy shook his head then smiled, "Ok but on one condition." He grinned. "Anything." Smiled Rita, Luffy's smile grew wider, "FOOD!" Rita jolted slightly then stared at him, "Food… Ok then I guess I can get you something to eat but promise you'll tell me?"

Luffy nodded, "I'll tell you anything if you bring me meat. I promise." He chirped rather enthusiastically. "Lots of meat." He grinned now infatuated with the thought of feeding his body that looked more like bones and death then a man made of rubber. "Hehe . .Foodfoodfoodfood. FOOD!" He grinned watching as the marine disappeared.

Rita smiled softly and left he went to the cook's area and shifted pacing debating how he was going to ask for some food without it being suspicious so he could get it for luffy. "mmm…" He walked in rather carelessly and decided that he would just ask straight up. "He cook can I have some food? I want lotsa meat please." He chirped acting crazy hungry.

The Chef grumbled, "Alright, Alright but I'm not gonna let you spoil your appetite so you can have one thing what would you like?" He grinned happily getting ready to make the third in command something he loved, :I can make udon curry if you like." He Smiled, "And I can throw in a lot of meat if you'd like." He smiled, "That sounds delious."

The chef smiled, "Alright it will take about 20 minutes so go wait and I'll bring it too you." Rita smiled, "Alright I'll be in the dining hall waiting." Rita then left with a sigh. **_So I'm gonna have to be patent… mm This sucks… I just wanna know how this happened… How the great pirate king luffy got lost from his crew…How can I help him return to his ship. _**He thought to himself. After a bit of time past his food was brought out and Rita smiled in thanks then left acting as though he was gonna eat in his personal quarters.

Rita grinned, "Well that was easy, time to go see luffy…"He walked down and halted immediately when he saw that the galleons leader. He jolted and immediately hid from his line of sight even before Luffy saw him. He grumbled softly, **_Shit it's the captain…Stupid old man why's he here?" _**He thought to himself struggling to listen to there conversation.

"So straw hat let me get this straight, You won't tell me anything I want to know until your fed. Is that right?" Asked sengoku.

"That's right old geezer I'm hungry feed me." He chanted weakly as he laid on the floor helplessly unable to really fight his weakness of the sea prism stone. "Bring me meat please." He grinned forgetting the fact that he was a prisoner.

"God sakes you have no idea the kind of situation your in do you straw hat…" He grumbled before one of the crew members shouted. "Captain I see a ship on the horizon it looks like the Mizoka Pirates captain." He howled causing the captain to get up. "I'm not done with you we have 5 days together straw hat and I will get answers."

Luffy whined, "IM HUNGRY Just bring me food." He whimpered watching him leave. "Damn don't leave without feeding me, IT'S RUDE TO NOT FEED THE HUNGRY!" He huffed and laid down again tired all over again.

Rita smiled once his captain left, "I'm back… and I brought you some food." He chirped holding out the bowl.

Luffy stared at the bowl for a long moment before in a sudden flash the food was gone, "That was good." He grinned sitting back burping lightly wishing he had more. "Ah that was great, I thought I was gonna die, I didn't know that I could be so hungry." He chirped and laughing.

Rita smiled, "Glad you liked it, Now about my questions. " He grinned readying himself for anything.

Luffy smiled and sat back with the bowl. "Well it all started 3 days ago, just before that huge storm, from I think nami said it was from the east? I was sitting out on the head of the sunny asleep bored out of my mind, I decided to catch up on my sleep, Robin had us up all night the night before looking into some ancient things, I think she said they were early historical things. I don't know exactly what they are. But While I was asleep I remember yelling someone was yelling at me…No not at, more like too? Maybe. Well I couldn't open my eyes I was so tired and it was so cold, all I remember from there, is waking up to drowning, I was Drowning in the ocean I couldn't feel my lungs as my strength was sap I couldn't even struggle and worse of all I was scared. I was scared that I was never gonna see my friends again as I watched them sail away. When I realized I was down to my last moments I was saved by a crashing wave it threw me onto an abandoned boat and well that's where I came too. I was facing the storm on a dinky little boat. Not even a scrap of food aboard, I was stuck, my crew had left me behind and I was hungry. That's about the time the marines caught me. HAHA I think the one that did its name was Sir something or other. HAHA I don't remember." Luffy Chimed still in complete bliss. "I guess that's it…Hmmm not as long as I thought… was it. Oh well. So um you know who I am but who are you?"

Rita smiled, "I'm Rita 3rd command of ship three under Sengoku one of the top marines in the whole navy. I have the power of a devil fruit too. Its called the Supa Supa fruit. Other wise know as the dice dice fruit." He chirped, "after Zoro and you defeated baroque works the fruit vanished without a trace but I got a hold of it by accidently eating a dish made from it." He chuckled, "My brother ended up training night and day just to catch up to me in strength and well, HAHA LETS JUST SAY I'M OUT OF HIS LEAGE!" He hyped kicking back for a few minutes before there was some cannon fire from above.

"IT'S THE STRAW HAT! THEY CAME FOR THERE CAPTAIN! "Howled a crew member stationed in the look out.

Zoro growled, "I THINK I SENSE LUFFY'S PRESENCE EVERYONE! THE MARINES HAVE HIM I'M GOING OVER NAMI! STAY HERE AND KEEP FIRING!" He howled as he looked at the cook, "Hey…think you can get me over there?"

Sanji sighed, "Ya I believe I can, but don't think I'm not coming too." He growled as Zoro jumped onto Sanji's leg getting pelted across the skys and just missing the ship, "Oh Shit…" He growled hitting the ships side just grabbing the edge of the ship he heaved himself up ready to take his anger out on the first thing that moves.

Sanji then jumped into the sky seemingly floating across the air heading over to the ship that was caught up in the mess of a crew that had little reason to be together if luffy died. "Damn it we have to save that idiot before it's too late…" He growled making it only to get yelled at by an angry Zoro. "Hey I got you hear didn't I?"

"I'll kill you when we get out of this… You stupid Love sick cook." Hissed zoro striking down 13 marines with his three sword style oni giri dragon.

"Ya ya ya lets just hurry and save our captain." Sanji stated with a merciless aggression, "Without our foolish captain I have like very few reasons to stay with any of you idiots except of course." His eyes turned into hearts as he spoke, "NAMI SWAN! ROBIN CHAN! I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU!" He howled and wooped only to be told to save luffy at any cost.

Luffy grinned, "That's my ride. See I told ya they'd come for me you stupid marines." HE grinned sticking out his tongue.

Nami sighed, "Those idiots. Wait… What the…" She looked around and growled placing her hands on her ears she shuttered. "No not now damn it…SANJI! ZORO! COME BACK! NOW! WE HAVE TO TRY AGAIN LATER WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Zoro didn't hear her over the waves that seemed to be getting more and more excited as the sky grew dark and lightning crashed against the water. The wind seeming to throw the marine vessel around like some kind of child's toy. Zoro growled, "Shit were gonna be thrown over bored, "SANJI LETS GO! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE THIS SHIP WILL BE OVERTURNED AND SO WILL OURS! IF WE DON'T AND IF THAT HAPPENS WE'LL NEVER GET LUFFY BACK!" He hollered his words causing Sanji to stop in his tracks and growl, "Damn it your right we have to get out of here now and fast." He raised his leg kicking Zoro back across the sea to their ship turning around to avoid the typhoon winds and the fierce unwavering water that crashed into the ships side.

Luffy whimpered, "What happened… where they would go? Why'd the ship start getting thrown around?" He mumbled softly to himself then looked at the stairs. Rita sighed, "It's a storm, pretty bad too I think we're stuck here until morning. "So um, why don't we talk for a bit?" HE smiled softly rather interested in luffy. He wanted to hear how he got his devil fruit powers as they waited so he decided, to ask about it. "How did you get your devil fruit powers and what made you want to become the king of the pirates?"

Luffy grinned, "Now that's a story that I haven't even told my crew." He chirped with a rather excited grin. "It all began when I was still a young boy and some pirates came to visit my little island."


	4. Chapter 3 day 2

Chapter 3 day 2

Luffy yawned sleepily and laid their listening to his stomach cry out in pain as it demanded food. Luffy whimpered, "Damn, I'm so hungry…Hurry up and save me. I'm so hungry."


End file.
